


Truthfuly Wedded

by Kordylewa



Series: Too good to be true [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dorks in Love, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, They're 21, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kordylewa/pseuds/Kordylewa
Summary: Takes place after my "Too good to be true" and "The truth is always best" fics but can be read separately.Seven years after Hawk Moth was defeated, Adrien wants to ask his girlfriend a very important question.But everyone has their own idea.This leads him to realize the truth about himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Too good to be true [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976914
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before it happens after 'Too Good to be True' and 'The truth is always best'.  
> And also English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Adrien was happy. He was walking down the street and humming to himself a cheerful song he couldn’t really name.

After his father was arrested seven years ago for terrorizing Paris, he was finally happy with the life he had. All those years spent in therapy led him to a place where he could actually make a decision for himself and own it. 

At the age of twenty-one, he was already finishing his Ph.D. in Physics and was looking forward to starting teaching it, beginning September next year. He was doing what he wanted, he had money that was his own and which he could spend on whatever he wanted, and was madly in love with the girl who was responsible for changing his life from the living hell to what he had now. 

He really was happy. 

He was thinking about how his life had changed when he entered the bar and joined the couple who was already sitting in their favorite booth. 

\- A cheese plate? - he asked surprised after greeting them - It’s not the usual appetizer to get with beer. 

\- Well, we didn’t expect you to come alone. - replied Nino with a knowing smile. 

\- You thought well. - said the muffled voice from inside Adrien’s shirt, and the man rolled his eyes with a side smirk. 

\- Great. Now you’re spoiling him too. - he said but then took a wedge of camembert and hid it in his shirt. - And to think I had to move out because Louis couldn’t help but give him cheese at every possible moment. The two of them were horrible. 

Alya giggled and tapped his hand. 

\- Ok, Sunshine. - she smiled and he smirked at the nickname she gave him long ago in middle school - No matter how interesting your living with two of the most adorable and dangerous creatures in the world may be I don’t think that’s what you wanted to talk about. 

Adrien looked her in the eye and took a sip of his beer. Of course, she knew that. 

After defeating hawkmoth her Ladyblog was no longer needed however her name was already quite recognizable and opened plenty of doors for her when the time came for her to choose her major. Alya Cesaire, 21, was one of the most promising young journalists in Paris, all thanks to Ladybug. To Marinette, thought Adrien, and a loving smile appeared on his face. 

\- Judging by this… - started Nino and pointed to his friend’s grin - I guess you’re right, babe. 

\- You should know already I’m always right. - she answered and kissed him on the cheek. - So.. - she turned towards Adrien - It’s Marinette you want to talk about. What’s up with my girl? 

Adrien sat there in silence for a moment to gather thoughts. He didn’t really know how to start. 

\- You know, we’ve been dating for the last seven years and she’s the most important person to me. 

\- We know that. - said Nino - Nothing new so far. 

\- And that I’m finishing my studies and becoming a real adult, not just a legal adult. 

\- That’s a weird thing to say but I guess you’re right. - added Alya with a strange look on her face. - Still don’t know how you managed to do that so quickly. 

Adrien ignored that comment. 

\- My life is changing so fast. - he said, not really to them but also not to himself. 

\- Ok, you’re starting to worry me, dude. - said Nino What does it have to do with our favorite baker girl?

\- I want to propose to her. 

Both Nino and Alya stared at him with disbelief. 

\- Oh. My. God. - said Alya shocked. 

\- Wait… You don’t mean… - added Nino. 

\- I don’t mean what? - asked Adrien with a mix of worry and anger.

\- That… You know… the bun is in the oven. - he continued shyly.

Adrien looked at him with eyes wide open. 

\- No! Of course not. Why would you say that? - he asked in a panic.

\- Oh, because you gave us this whole lecture on you becoming a real adult and things changing, _Monsieur le Professeur_ , what else could we possibly think about? - argued Alya. 

\- Plus… - added Nino - No one really gets married at this age without a good reason. 

\- Oh, so pregnancy is a good reason to get married but being in love is not? - asked Adrien offended. 

Alya and Nino exchanged a shameful look. 

\- That’s not what we meant, honey. - said Alya apologetically. - It just… - she quickly looked back at her boyfriend and he nodded his head - Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re both very young. You have plenty of time. You still may change. 

Adrien thought about his parents. How much they loved each other and how long they were together. 

\- I don’t wanna wait too long. - he answered sharply - Everyone thinks they have their whole life ahead but look at my parents. They’ve only been together for 15 years before my mom died. If something happens to any of us, I don’t want to be there and regret not doing something earlier. 

\- Adrien! - Nino called him by his name, which indicated what he wanted to say was serious. - I don’t think you should look at your parents when it comes to marriage. - he said with a sad smile - This is not the kind of example that’s… yhm... good. 

Alya changed her spot to the one on the same side of the table as Adrien’s and hugged him tightly. 

\- You will do what you think is best. - she said with her cheek on his arm - But please, think about it. People will get the same idea as us and I don’t want any of you to get hurt in return. 

Adrien hugged her back and thought about what his friends said. He wished he knew what Marinette’s idea about it all would be but at the same if he was to propose he wanted it to be a surprise. 

He sent her a text to meet him at his place tomorrow night. He needed to talk to her. 

* * *

After his classes, Adrien didn’t have much time to cook dinner, though he wanted it very much. When he moved out two years before, he realized he either learned how to provide himself a meal or is doomed to eat Chinese take out for the rest of his life. He didn’t enjoy this option so he took a course. As it turned out, cooking was a lot of fun and he loved to surprise his girlfriend with a homestyle dinner from time to time. 

This time they would have to enjoy a nice bowl of ramen from a small restaurant not so far from his apartment. 

So he sat in the kitchen and looked at the flowers he bought for her while thinking about the conversation he had with Alya and Nino the day before. 

They thought his decision to propose was caused by them getting pregnant as if it was the most obvious reason. He couldn’t understand that. 

Especially, he thought, that he and Marinette never had sex before. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. 

He opened the door and let his girlfriend in. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled gently at him. Adrien always felt overwhelmed by her beauty and kindness. He gave her the flowers that, as he realized later, matched her light blue dress and led her to the table. 

They ate and talked about their days and how much they missed each other. Typical talk after a typical day. But Adrien was kind of absent all the time. 

\- What’s wrong? - Marinette finally asked. - Has something happened?

They were sitting on a couch in his living room and observing their kwamis who were chasing each other, flying around the balcony. 

\- No. - he answered absentmindedly - Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine. 

\- So what’s keeping you away from me? - she asked with a gentle smile and put her hand on his cheek. - Tell me about it. 

Adrien stood up and took the plates back to the kitchen in complete silence to gather the thoughts. Then he came back and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. 

\- Are you happy with what we have? - he asked sadly.

\- Of course, I am. - he replied quickly - I love you so much. 

\- But don’t you want a bit more from us? - he asked as if she didn’t understand the question. 

\- What do you mean, exactly? 

Adrien had a lot of time to think about it. 

He and Marinette had been dating for seven years. They were happily in love and he couldn’t imagine his life with anyone but her. And yet his conversation over a beer the other day made him realize how different their relationship was from others’. Nino and Alya had sex regularly. They even opened their relationship for a time being to try other things with other people. From what Nino had told him, it helped them find what they liked and made their love stronger. Mylene and Ivan had a baby a few months ago so it was obvious they had sex too. He was there when Chloe was buying condoms for her weekend away with Felix (still one of the most embarrassing moments for him yet) and he was quite sure he saw some discriminating pictures of Luka with a man and a woman naked in bed when he became a famous guitarist. 

So it looked like everyone he knew was having sex on a daily basis whereas he and Marinette never even talked about it. He started wondering why. 

\- I mean wouldn’t you like to be a bit more intimate with me? - he asked shyly. 

Marinette laid her head on the backrest and looked at him. 

\- Are you asking me to have sex with you? - she asked with a smirk. 

\- Yeah, I guess I am. - he said not quite sure about it. - We never did it and it may be fun. 

She giggled slightly and looked back at him. 

\- Sure I would. - she said - But what about you? 

\- What do you mean? - he asked surprised. 

\- Do you want to have sex at all? - she asked as if she was explaining it to him. 

Adrien was taken aback and thought about it for a moment. She was his girlfriend, of course, he would like to make love to her. 

\- Adrien, don’t get me wrong… - she started and put her hand on his arm - I love you more than anything else in this world but you never seemed interested. 

\- In you? Of course, I’m interested in you. I love you too. I…

\- I meant in having sex with me. - she smiled gently - Or in sex at all. 

\- I never thought you may want it. - he said shyly. 

\- I do. Just like every other person older than fifteen would. - She said and hugged him because she felt him tense. 

She knew how bad Adrien felt about himself. Years of homeschooling caused him not to know what things were socially normal. Although he had been in therapy for years he still got lost sometimes in social norms or peer jokes. Marinette was doing everything she could to make him feel better. 

\- Oh, so you think there’s something wrong with me. - he said anxiously - I haven’t been molested or raped or…

\- Nothing’s wrong with you. - she tried to calm him down. - You’re just asexual. That’s all. 

Adrien looked at her in shock. 

\- You think so?

\- Oh, I’ve been sure of it for years. - she smiled - And hey! That’s ok. We don’t have to do things you’re not ok with.

\- But what about the things that you want? - he asked - Why didn’t you say anything earlier?

\- I don’t know. - she admitted and poured more wine into the glasses that stood in front of them. - I guess I want it when I’m alone but when I’m around you I’m happy when you’re happy. - She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. 

Adrien took a sip of his wine and laid his back on the backrest of the couch. 

\- Isn’t that weird? - he asked after a moment.

\- What is?

\- That I’m the guy in this relationship and I don’t want sex. - he explained. 

Marinette hid a smile with her glass but then composed herself. 

\- You’re also cooking. - She joked - You’re my own personal housewife. - she kissed him - And I love you for it. Please, don’t change yourself just because you want to fit gender roles more. We don’t need it. 

He kissed her too and then put his head on hers. They both watched the sunset behind the window. 

\- Thank you for respecting my boundaries. - he started silently - But I also want to give you what you want. I would give you a world if you let me. 

\- I know that and I appreciate it. - she said with tears in her eyes. 

\- So that’s why I think I would like to try. - he sat straight and looked at her. - I want to love you the way you deserve. 

He took their glasses and put them back on the coffee table. Then he took her hand and kissed her, pulling her up and out of the room. 

\- Adrien, wait... - she moaned with his lips on her neck. - Let’s do this right. Let’s prepare, move it for another day. 

\- Why? Is there something I did or…

\- No. - she said quickly with a soft smile on her lips - I just want you to be sure you want it. And to make it a special moment for both of us. Can we wait a couple of days?

The height difference between them allowed her only to kiss his chin without pulling him closer, and so she did. 

\- Of course, M’lady. - he kissed her forehead in response. - I’d do anything for you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Adrien was wandering around his kitchen waiting with anticipation for Marinette to arrive. This time he decided to cook something himself - spaghetti bolognese - one of his specials. You can’t go wrong with some good old pasta, he thought. 

His dining table was decorated with flowers. He wasn’t trying too hard to be romantic but he decided that red roses it’s exactly what he needed. They symbolize love and passion. Isn’t it exactly what he wanted to give her that night? 

In contrast to what he had told her two days before, he was nervous and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for what they planned to do that night. 

He loved Marinette, he was sure of that, but he never thought of having sex with her. 

If he fantasized about her she was always fully dressed and they were kissing. Maybe he was touching her underneath her blouse but that was it. 

Imagining them having sex was weird. No, he thought. It was pointless. 

He never saw a reason to do… whatever people who are having sex do. 

He started to wonder what was wrong with him. 

Maybe Marinette was right. Maybe he was just asexual and that was all. That was the explanation. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. 

For years he was being shown as a sex icon. Of course not when he was still working for his father’s company as a model. That would have been very alarming. After all, he was only fourteen when his father was arrested and he hoped no one saw him like that back then. 

But after a couple of years, he grew up and still was quite famous not only in Paris but also in New York, Milan, Tokyo, and other cities known for fashion. 

He cringed a little when he realized plenty of people around the world, both men and women, may fantasize about him because of his look. Suddenly he felt sick. 

Almost as bad as the other day when he left a plate full of camembert on the kitchen table to keep Plagg busy and distracted from what his chosen was about to do.

He was sitting in the living room with his laptop on his knees and looking for every possible information he should get before his first time. 

For a moment he had a tear in his eye when he thought that every other normal teenager learned it all from their dads but then realized that maybe that’s for the best he didn’t have this talk with his father. That would be not only very embarrassing, as Gabriel Agreste was not a warm or understanding man, but also completely useless as he wasn’t planning on having sex at all. 

Until Marinette told him she would like to. 

And he loved her so much, he convinced himself he could do it for her, when he was watching porn with his headphones on and prayed to whatever god that would answer his prayers so that Plagg wouldn’t come in. 

On the other hand, Plagg was thousands of years old and had plenty of holders. He must understand what was going on. 

For a moment there Adrien thought of talking about all this to him but resigned. He would never hear the end of his teasing. And, as he realized later, his sexuality was one thing he would never want anyone to joke about. 

He was getting more and more nervous about what was about to happen. 

He put his hand in a pocket of his jeans and touched a small box with a ring in it. 

He bought it a couple of weeks ago when Chloe decided it was about time to come back to Paris and see some of the old friends. 

She left town three years before after her breakup with Luka. They started dating not very long after they helped Adrien and Marinette defeat Hawk Moth and were together for almost three years. Or so thought Adrien. When he asked her about Luka the last time they saw each other and Chloe helped him choose the right ring she told him that they were friends. 

But what kind of people would be friends after dating for so long?

Unless they were never in love. Maybe they were just friends. Friends with benefits. 

Adrien realized he’s getting a headache and took a sip of water from the bottle he kept next to his bed. 

Why was everybody having sex? They were just kids!   
Except they weren’t kids anymore. Luka was 23 and his relationship with Chloe helped him become famous. He played a couple of concerts with Jagged Stone and was immediately claimed to be the hottest musician of this generation. Adrien couldn’t really say why. 

Though it may have had something in common with the fact that with age he resembled the older guitarist more and more and that Jagged liked Luka a lot so they were usually seen together. 

Chloe, on the other hand, kissed her boyfriend goodbye and took a plane to wherever she wanted. First, it was New York City. She told Adrien she had chosen this place to be closer to Sabrina, who decided to study there but he was sure it was also to piss off her mom. 

But Chloe wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t get bored after a while, so she boarded another plane back to Europe, London this time, and decided to act like a princess within British society. 

Adrien didn’t care too much. That is until he saw a picture of his oldest friend by the arm of his cousin. It was the weirdest thing to see. They both had known each other since they were little and Adrien couldn’t understand why suddenly Chloe would be interested in his cousin but decided that he didn’t want to know. So he spent an entire afternoon with Chloe first on buying the ring (which she approved of) and then in the pharmacy because she said that Felix was planning to visit her in her father’s mansion outside the city. 

Adrien didn’t like the implication. 

He was sitting now in his bedroom and looking at the ring in his hand. It was a small silver ring with three diamonds: one pink in the middle and two smaller white ones on both sides. The moment he saw it, it reminded him of Marinette and he couldn’t imagine her with a different ring. Well… Chloe said the same so he didn’t argue. 

So far there were five people except for him who knew he was planning to propose: Chloe, Alya, Nino, Tom, and his mother. 

He wasn’t sure if he could count his mother for she had been dead for the last seven years but she was the first one he told about his proposal. He stood by her grave, asking Plagg beforehand to leave him with his mother for a second, and told her all about Marinette. 

He didn’t have to, really. He visited his mom every other Sunday and brought her fresh flowers and talked to her. He missed her dearly and wished her to be there with him, to see Marinette, and to tell him she was proud of him. 

He really needed that. 

After visiting his mother’s grave he went straight to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. After kissing Sabine good morning, to which she giggled like a crushing teenager he went to see her husband. 

Tom Dupain was in the back of the shop preparing yet another sophisticated pastries for Paris' most demanding citizens. Adrien always admired the big bear-like-built man and his adorable love for baking. If there was a person to break gender roles it wasn’t Adrien, it was his soon to be father in law. 

So he looked the man in the eye and took a breath to ask this one question. He liked to think that Marinette would appreciate the gentlemanly thing he did. Asking her father for permission to marry her seemed to be nice. Though, he thought, it wouldn’t change his feelings towards her if he said no. Adrien really wanted Tom to accept him as his son. 

The big man looked at him with a strange look and didn’t answer for a moment. After a while, he smiled and said one sentence he would remember till the end of his life. 

‘Welcome to the family’

Then he hugged him closely and Adrien suddenly felt all of his ribs. He thanked the man and apologized but he had to leave quickly. 

Of course, it had nothing to do with tears appearing in his eyes. 

Of course. 

He looked around. The sun was setting and soon the streetlights would light up. The clock on his bed stand showed 6:47 pm. Adrien hummed. Knowing about her tardiness, he didn’t expect Marinette for at least another twenty minutes. 

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The nerves were doing strange things with his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have it done already or for Marinette never to come. 

He hated himself for this thought. 

Everything would be so much easier if he wasn’t so much god damn terrified. 

Plagg flew close to him and sat on the bed next to him. He looked at his chosen and hummed with understanding. 

\- What? - asked Adrien not very nicely. 

\- Nothing. - replied Plagg and shrugged. - I thought it would never happen. 

Adrien opened one eye and looked at him.

\- What do you mean?

\- Nothing. - Plagg repeated and looked at the window. 

The sun had set and the sky was getting darker by the minute. 

Everyone who ever visited Adrien’s bedroom said that the view from the window was breathtaking and Plagg had to agree with it. After all, the Eiffel Tower is not seen from every apartment in the city. Adrien would be the first to admit that the rent is insanely high for a flat this high in the building but he could afford it and he liked to have this option to get quickly and unnoticeably to the roof and from there to the Tower. 

\- You’re planning on asking her tonight, aren’t you? - he asked finally. 

Adrien looked up at his kwami and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then he closed it. 

\- Yes. - he whispered after a moment. 

\- Good. - replied Plagg, still not looking at him. - She’s a good girl. You’ll be both very happy together. 

Adrien observed his friend and tried to understand the reason for his being so sad. 

\- Thank you. - he said and turned towards him - Can you tell me what’s bothering you?

Plagg finally looked back at him but only for the moment and then turned his head towards the window again. He moved his mouth as if he wanted to repeat “nothing” but not a sound could have been heard. 

\- I’m happy for you. - he said quietly. - You will marry the girl you love. You will start a family together, grow old, and… - he stopped and didn’t feel like continuing. 

\- Is that so bad? - asked Adrien, surprised. 

He couldn’t imagine his dream coming true would be such a tragedy for his kwami. 

\- No. Except… - he started and then encouraged by Adrien to go on, he continued - But you have no idea how it is.

\- How it is to what? - he asked. - To be married?

\- To see your chosen slowly die. - said Plagg with such sadness in his eyes that Adrien lost his breath. 

He never thought about it. Plagg was thousands of years old, he must have had a lot of holders and therefore he must have experienced plenty of deaths of the people he cared about. Surely some of them could have died on the battlefield but some of them must have also died in their own beds due to old age. 

\- I really am happy for you. - said Plagg interrupting Adrien’s thoughts. - I just realized that I have really grown attached to you and that I will live for eternity and you will die in another eighty years or so and…

\- Hush… - Adrien tapped his kwami’s head to console him.

Or maybe himself, he couldn’t tell. He rarely thought about his own mortality. Mostly when he visited his mother’s grave. But when Plagg started talking about his feelings he felt very weird himself. 

Plagg rarely did that. Suddenly Adrien felt like a fourteen-year-old again. The same who almost gave up on being a superhero after his fight with Ladybug in New York.

He felt very very weird. 

\- I’m sorry you feel that way. - he said to Plagg - I really can’t say how it is but I can only tell you that I can imagine how it is. 

Plagg scowled. 

\- And I feel the same about you. - Adrien continued ignoring Plagg’s look. - I would hate it to be aware of my own immortality while being surrounded by the mortals I care about. It must be draining. I’m really sorry. - he smiled sadly at him. 

Plagg felt better after that little speech and floated towards Adrien to sit on his chest. 

\- So… - he started in a slightly better mood or so thought Adrien seeing his smirk. - I guess you would like to be left alone tonight. - he finished with a shit-eating grin. 

\- Yes, we would. - Adrien said as innocently as he could suddenly aware that the clock was showing 7:07 so Marinette could have come every second. 

He was getting more and more nervous. 

\- Alright then. - said Plagg and flew towards the door. - I’ll take Tikki for a nice long walk around the city.

Adrien imagined Plagg taking Tikki by the arm and promenading with her on the Elysian Fields. He had to smile at that image. 

\- Thank you, Plagg. 

He said that with a gentle smile that immediately disappeared when he heard the doorbell. 

Marinette was there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette rang the bell at her boyfriend’s door and waited. Soon she could hear a little noise as if a long and heavy body hit a couch, then a muffled curse. 

She giggled.

Soon the door opened and there was Adrien’s smiling face asking her to come in. 

She closed the door behind her, also with a smile. 

She always enjoyed visiting her boyfriend’s apartment. It wasn’t big but it also wasn’t small. It fitted Adrien perfectly but, she had to admit, she couldn’t imagine herself living in it. 

It wasn’t because she didn’t want to move in with Adrien. No. Just, everything in this apartment screamed ‘Agreste’. Every piece of furniture, every picture on the wall, every color on the carpet… And she just wasn’t Agreste. 

When she imagined their life together she always saw a big house in the center of the city. Not as big as the Agreste Mansion - she didn’t like the memories she had with that place - but big enough to contain both of them and three of their kids. 

If they had any kids, she thought. 

She always dreamed of having two boys and a girl who would have Adrien’s green eyes and her dark hair, or the other way round, but the older she was the more she thought she had to forget about this dream and find herself a new one. More possible one. 

Now, standing in the middle of Adrien’s living room and watching a beautiful bouquet of red roses that stood in a vase on the table she started to wonder if she hadn’t given up this dream too soon. 

Maybe Adrien would like to have kids. She couldn’t tell. They never talked about it. Or about living together, or being married. 

Suddenly she felt cold sweat running down her spine. 

What if Adrien didn’t see the future with her?

Adrien observed his girlfriend with a smile on his face and a terror in his heart. 

He was frightened. 

He lit the candles and put on some music. Then he took her hand, kissed her on the inside of her wrist, and led her to the table. 

A gentle smile danced on Marinette’s lips the moment he helped her with her chair and kissed her hair in the process. 

She had to giggle, he was so sweet and gentlemanly. 

He left her for a minute and went to the kitchen to get them the food, so she used the moment to ask her kwami to leave them alone. She opened her purse but Tikki wasn’t there. 

She was about to call her but then she noticed a little shadow by the window. She looked that way and could only see Plagg dragging her kwami by the hand to leave the happy couple alone. 

She sent him a smile and he nodded his head. 

Soon Adrien came back and sat on the other side of the table. 

Then she realized he was as nervous as she was so she decided to say something to lift his spirit. 

They were eating and talking as usual. Typical date night for them except they both knew it wasn’t typical. They tried to keep the conversation going but both of them thought about something else. 

Their future together. 

\- Would you like to have children? - Marinette asked all of the sudden.

Adrien stopped his fork in the middle to his mouth and blinked his eyes in shock. 

\- Are you worried something may go wrong tonight or…

\- No. - She giggled nervously and blushed - It’s not that. I was just wondering…

\- About us having children? - Adrien asked her as if he couldn’t understand where this question came from.

\- About our future. - she answered quietly and looked up at him. 

Adrien put down his fork and thought for a moment. 

He dreamed of having a future with her. Wasn’t that the reason he wanted to propose that night? He wanted to move in with her, marry her, and eventually have kids with her. It was so obvious to him he couldn’t understand why she would ask that question. 

And then it hit him. 

Well… None of the porn he watched the other day said anything about having children but, he guessed, that was the possible outcome of what they wanted to do. 

And suddenly he felt very very calm. 

He did want to have children and he knew that Marinette was an ideal woman for him. She was his best friend, his partner in fighting crime, the woman he couldn’t live without. 

He wanted to marry her for goodness sake. 

Come what may, he will love her until their dying days. 

He knew he had to propose that night. 

\- Yes. What about you? - he put on his best model smile and asked her as if they were talking about the weather.

\- Me too. - she admitted and smiled. 

The smile that lightened her face and warmed his heart. 

He was sure she had never looked more beautiful. 

\- What else were you thinking about? - he asked her with a voice some would call cold or professional but Adrien knew he couldn’t show her how much he wanted to know the answer if he wanted to surprise her. 

\- Us living together. - she admitted honestly. 

\- Here? - he asked knowing that she still lived in her childhood home. 

\- No. - she said slowly. - It’s your apartment. I want to live with you in OUR apartment. 

He wanted to kiss her so badly he had to grab the armrest of his chair not to run to her and hug her or kiss her. 

Instead, he took a glass of wine with his free hand and took a sip. 

\- So… - he started after a moment - You want to live with me and have kids with me. Good. - he stated as if he just finished some negotiations. - Good. - he repeated absentmindedly. 

Marinette looked at him terrified he may not want it and that that was the end of Adrinette. Oh, Alya would be so upset, she thought. 

\- I’m sure you’re aware of what it may lead to. - he said with the same flat voice and watched her from the top of his glass.

He couldn’t recognize himself. He never spoke this way but now he couldn’t let himself show any emotions that he felt. If he did, he thought, he would chicken out and never ask her what he wanted so badly to know. 

\- You mean… Umm… - Marinette looked at him with such big eyes he almost laughed. 

\- I mean... - he said and stood up.

Immediately he found himself on the other side of the room next to her chair. She didn’t know how he did it. For a second she thought it wasn’t Adrien but Chat Noir standing there before her. She almost smiled at that thought. 

He kneeled and took her hand in his left hand and with his right, he grabbed the box that was hidden in the pocket of his jeans this entire time. 

\- Marriage. - he whispered. - I want to marry you. - he said with so many feelings that tears appeared in Marinette’s eyes - Would you do me the honor and…

\- Yes! - she cried and put her arms around him before he could finish his question. - Yes, I will marry you! - she cried with happiness. 

Adrien hugged her back and quickly wiped away his own tears before she could see them. 

Then he smiled and looked her in the eyes. Her smile took his breath away and he felt that the only way for him to start breathing again would be her giving him CPR. 

So he kissed her. 

She kissed him back so enthusiastically that they both ended up on the carpet. They would be making out for much longer if it wasn't for Marinette suddenly sitting up and looking at him with anticipation. 

Adrien looked up at her with a stupid smile and asked.

\- What’s wrong?

\- Nothing’s wrong. - she answered with the same smile - You just didn’t give me the ring yet. 

He giggled apologetically and opened the box so she could see what was inside. Then he took the ring out and gently put it on her finger. The diamonds shone slightly in the candlelight. 

Marinette observed it for a moment. Pink and white. They were her colors. Her, not Ladybug's, who stole Adrien’s heart all those years ago. She didn’t know why but she liked the fact that he loved Marinette more than Ladybug. It was a stupid thing to think, especially since they were the same person, but she really liked that thought. 

Marinette looked up at Adrien, who was sitting in front of her on the carpet as if it was the most comfortable chaise longue. She looked so happy, Adrien thought he would do anything to see her like this forevermore. 

He stood up and gave her a hand. She took it and then he pulled her closer to him, closing her within his arm with her hand still in his. He lowered his head slowly, still looking her in the eye, and put a single kiss right next to the ring he had put there a moment ago. 

Marinette felt thirsty but did nothing still watching Adrien’s green eyes, now dark with excitement and passion. She swallowed hard. 

When she came there that night she didn’t imagine this evening to go like this. She thought they would have a nice dinner, then they would flirt a little, that she would have to seduce him a bit and that eventually, they would end up in his bed. From the looks of it, he was the seducing side and she couldn’t move, unable to see anything except his dark green eyes watching her closely. 

\- Come with me. - he whispered still with his mouth on her hand - Let me love you. 

Marinette nodded her head because she couldn’t say a word and let him lead her to his bedroom. On their way there Adrien blew the candles and suddenly they were surrounded by darkness. 

Very smart of him, she thought, they didn’t want to start a fire. Adrien was always so smart and thoughtful, she thought. Or she would think that if it wasn’t for her suddenly feeling only his skin on her skin and his smell in the air mixing with a smell of melted wax. 

Marinette found this experience very intimate and arousing. 

The light in his bedroom was turned off but she could still see his silhouette because of the light of the streetlamps outside the window. 

Adrien’s bed that stood in the middle of the room never looked more soft and comfortable. Marinette touched the sheet lightly and smiled gently. 

She knew Paris was called the city of love but she never felt it. That was until the moment she looked up from the bed Adrien was leading her to and saw the Eiffel Tower illuminated for the night. The view from the window was really breathtaking, she thought, and started worrying that maybe Adrien would not want to give up so quickly on living here. 

But then she felt him standing behind her and his hands on her stomach and his lips on her neck. 

And then she stopped thinking at all. 

She let him turn her to face him and he kissed her forehead. Then he slowly put her down on the bed and kissed her again, this time lower. Between her breasts. 

Everything he did he did slowly. Like a cat. She started laughing. 

\- What’s so funny? - Adrien didn’t know if he should be offended or happy. 

\- Nothing. - she sucked in the air and hissed because at the same time he kissed the spot between her ear and her neck. 

Marinette didn’t know if she wanted him to hurry up or slow things down. After a moment she didn’t know anything because Adrien lifted her and started unzipping her dress with one hand. 

Only halfway. 

He grabbed her neck gently with the other hand and turned her head towards the window, kissed her behind her ear, and then he found himself behind her to kiss this part of her skin that was previously covered by the dress. 

Marinette gasped when she felt his lips and breath on the small of her back. No one ever touched her there, even Adrien but she felt so good she didn’t want to ask him how he knew what to do. 

Adrien on the other hand had no idea what to do. Watching some adult movie actors touching each other was one thing but feeling Marinette underneath his fingers was something completely different. He liked this feeling and judging by her soft moans and gasps she liked it too so he decided to forget everything he watched before and do whatever he wanted to do with her. 

And he wanted to do a lot more than just kissing, he realized. 

He unzipped her dress but didn’t do anything more with it yet. He let her turn around to see his face. 

\- You are so beautiful. - he wasn’t sure he really whispered that or maybe he just wanted to tell her that. 

She wasn’t either.

He put his fingers on her shoulders and slowly, as if he was learning her muscles, he stroked her arms down to the elbow where he kissed them, first left then right. Then he looked up at her face. 

Marinette had her eyes shut to savor the moment. She was breathing heavily with her breasts going up and down. She slowly opened her mouth as a response to his touch and her cheeks reddened. 

\- Open your eyes. - he neither asked nor ordered - Look at me. 

She did as he wanted. 

\- Tell me what you want.

\- You. - said Marinette - I want you. 

And she grabbed his hair in her hands and kissed him so passionately he had to rest his back on the bedhead. 

It was her time to shine so she left him there and slowly sat up and looked him in the eyes. 

He couldn’t move. She was so beautiful while gently lowering her dress until she was sitting in front of him with nothing more but her lingerie. 

Now it was his turn to swallow hard. He wanted to touch her, help her but she didn’t want his help. 

She kneeled before him and started unbuttoning his shirt with gentle kisses on his chest, just like what he did with her back a moment before. 

\- Marinette - he whispered because he couldn’t say anything more - Marinette…

\- Shh.. - she hissed and kissed him under his belly button - Be quiet!

She stripped him off his shirt and once again lowered her head to the place where his jeans met his skin. She caressed the streak of his hair going down into his pants with her finger and he moaned quietly. She smiled, happy with herself. 

\- Did you say anything? - she asked with a fake innocence in her voice.

He only shook his head and took her hand. 

\- Good. - she smirked - Because I’m not done with you yet. 

She said that and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Suddenly he took her by the hips and she found herself underneath him breathing deeply. She didn’t know what happened to his pants but she could tell he wasn’t wearing them anymore. 

She looked him in the eye and could see the reflection of her own love, happiness, and… 

Desire. 

They both wanted this night to be special but Adrien’s goal was to make it the best night of her life. He wanted to pay her back for all the years she had been waiting for him. He wanted her to be happy.

Then he realized, the dress she’d been wearing was blue like her eyes but her lingerie underneath it was red like her ladybug costume. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew every dark spot on her superheroine suit. He usually teased her by counting them or touching or kissing. 

So he did the only thing he could at that moment. He lowered his head to her breast and kissed the darker spots of her nipples showing from underneath her bra. 

She sucked in the air. 

He smiled to himself like a cat who got too much cream and kissed her again, this time in the middle, and pulled the strings that kept her bra in place. 

She understood his plan like he used to understand hers every time they met on the battlefield and lifted herself enough for him to pull off the red lace that covered her body. 

\- Adrien - she moaned with her lips close to his ear - Oh, Adrien!

He couldn’t get enough of how his name sounded in her mouth that moment. 

But there was still one piece of clothing keeping her from being completely naked, so Adrien put his finger underneath it and slowly pulled it down kissing first the inner part of her thighs then the back of her knee, and in the end her ankle. 

She was lying there and breathing rapidly, waiting for him to undress. 

And so he did, without a word he pulled off his briefs and covered her body with his. 

He kissed her nose to which she giggled a little and he took a condom from the inside of his bed stand drawer. 

They may have wanted to start a family soon but they weren’t stupid. 

She waited patiently for him to return to her and when he was done she restarted the kissing session. He kissed her back, pulled her closer to him, and then put her down to lay on the pillows. 

He kissed her one more time and looked at her with a question in his eyes. She answered him with the same look. 

Then everything was clear. 

He entered her slowly and gently. Marinette closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came so she opened her eyes again and nodded her head for him to continue. Adrien put his mouth on her lips once more and whispered. 

\- I love you.

\- I love you too. 

Then he pushed. Soon they were moving in the same rhythm. The rest of the insecurities and fear was long forgotten when they were lying in each other's arms and trying to catch a breath. 

Marinette stroked some of Adrien’s hair from his forehead and looked at him with love. He nudged the spot between her ear and neck with his nose and she had to giggle. 

\- I love you. - she whispered. 

\- I love you more. - he answered.

Soon they were both sleeping with gentle smiles dancing on their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, If you'd like to beta-read my works, let me know. I'm looking for someone :)


End file.
